


艳遇 贰

by kyo696



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ALL胡, M/M, 重景
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	艳遇 贰

徐长卿说家里有东西忘了拿。景天想纠正他，这里已经不是你家了，想了想又懒得争这一句。他不想给徐长卿说他又在闹小脾气的机会，仿佛他们还很亲密一样。景天当然知道拿东西只是个借口，按理说，怎么也该冷冰冰地回绝一句，忘拿什么我给你寄过去，快递到付。但一种莫名的心情阻止了他。他忽然想再看一眼徐长卿——重楼从后面捏着他的下巴把他重重操到神志不清的时候带着笑意问的那句“看来你是真的没尝过好男人，小可怜”给了他酸涩而充满诱惑的一击。他忽然好奇，在经过了那样的艳事以后，再看见本以为能和钱一样相守一辈子的丈夫——也是他的初恋，到底还有没有什么值得他留恋的。就只是因为这么一点肤浅的报复心，他给徐长卿开了门。

景天歪着脑袋看着站在面前的男人。徐长卿看起来蔫巴巴的，衣装还算整齐但整个人就没什么活力的样子。当然也可能是装的。这会儿景天倒不怎么在意了。以前两个人没什么钱，但景天总是乐意把徐长卿打扮得精神奕奕，自己随便一点也无所谓，至少不能让自己最初看上的那张脸胡子拉碴地出去丢人现眼。他看见徐长卿下巴上没有刮干净的青茬，一边的耳朵下面甚至还残留一点剃须膏的痕迹，看来那个女人虽然会勾引，却不太擅长打理——他忽然心情就好了，甚至很客气地侧过身，让他进门自己找东西。

“你要喝什么？”

徐长卿这是真被当成客人了。景天的网商业务都是在家办公，只有会计会在每个月末过来帮忙做财务，也就无所谓西装笔挺，成天穿着家居服，舒舒服服的，然后每次吵架的时候就会被徐长卿说整天不务正业吊儿郎当。景天往往就会毫不示弱地回骂他说就“你以为你靠了谁才这么人模狗样的？”但其实徐长卿说这样的话，他心里是难过的。两个人谈恋爱的时候景天才十七岁，徐长卿比他大好几岁已经上了大学，景天高中没毕业就辍学打工供到他毕业又供完了司考，原以为事业上了正轨两个人以后过上好日子，没想到养出来一个吃里扒外的白眼狼，真正的大好时光都喂了狗。

原本就很瘦的景天，这阵子经过了一件又一件的事情，看起来更单薄了，要不是气势还很足，真有种开窗就会被一阵风卷走的感觉。徐长卿默不作声地看着他，不知是不是出于所谓EX越看越好看效应，景天裹在薄薄的针织家居服里的背影，此刻忽然有种说不出的诱惑。为了节约成本，自家网店里的衣服的摆拍模特都是景天自己，要不是个子太高撑不下，按照景天做生意的抠门劲儿，说不定连女装部分都想自己上。但平心而论，那些别人穿可能就一个平平无奇的衣服，穿在景天身上都是好看的；就因为模特效果太好，经常收到退货理由是“实物与图片不符”，景天就常常半夜三更在电脑跟前一边打字好声好气地求客户撤掉差评一边嘴里骂：“怎么不是实物啦？！自己长得丑怪显示器咯？！神经病！！”

徐长卿从背后抱上来的时候，景天差点把手里的水果刀扎进菜板。他正在给徐长卿切一片柠檬，青绿的一个水果，里面全是酸涩不堪的回忆。玻璃杯里的苏打水吱吱冒着泡，厨房里的一切都静止了。

“对不起，景天……我对不起你。”

这个男人，已经把这句话说过了不知道多少遍，以至于这三个字再次灌进景天的耳朵里时，当事人已经没有什么感觉了。哪怕是在这么近的距离之下，感觉到的也只有尴尬和疲惫。徐长卿见他不说话，觉得是默许，就低头去亲他的脖子，一边就把手伸到他衣服里去。景天小幅度地挣扎了一下，心里觉得很怪却不生气，仿佛已经连生气的意义都消失了，反倒是觉得可笑的心情更明显一点：“你不是来拿东西的。”是来打分手炮的。他没有说完，徐长卿把他的亚麻长裤和内裤一起扒下去，拿自己的东西从后面粗鲁地蹭他，从动作看来，此刻倒很是激动。这可难得了，景天有些感叹。以前也不是没有过这样忽然性起的时候，但徐长卿主导的情况着实不多，到了后来逐渐地连例行公事都懒得敷衍的时候，景天就知道他在外面肯定不对劲了。徐长卿真是一个非常好猜透的男人。他想。

徐长卿把他翻过来吻他的嘴。景天不迎合也不抗拒，任由他在口中搅弄一阵，脑子里却想起了那天他一进宾馆的房门就被抵在门板上差点被令人窒息的长吻弄昏过去的情景。他还从来没有被那样吻过，即便只是萍水相逢的两个人，也比相处多年的伴侣要来得热烈许多，真的很奇怪。

“我们去床上……”

他听到前夫喘着气这样说。换作以往，该是多么让人激动的一句话。但这时候景天想到的是：要去床上是因为厨房台面太高了不管坐上去还是趴着都干不爽。想完又觉得这种事实在是太蠢了，但以前自己从来都注意不到的。为什么？但是那个叫重楼的男人，山一样高大的身躯，两根胳膊像铁钳一样轻轻松松就把他抱上洗手间的台面，先是从前面，后来又换成后面……

正在胡思乱想的时候，徐长卿已经熟门熟路地把他拉扯进了卧室，但是不记得套子和润滑剂在哪里，提溜着裤头找了好半天，景天光着屁股吹着风，打了两个喷嚏。等到徐长卿终于准备好要进来，却又在外边磨蹭了许久，搞得他终于不耐烦了，伸手一摸，仿佛握到了花园的浇水管。心里积累的愤怒和委屈像是被戳破的气球一样炸开来，景天一把推开他，抱住了自己膝盖把脸埋进去，徐长卿以为他哭了却又不敢安慰，愣愣地跪在一边看了半天，却发现缩成一团的景天不是哭，而是竟然在笑，而且还越笑越厉害，俨然像个小神经病了。

“徐长卿，我求你快滚蛋好吗，我他妈都要笑死了。”

这是徐长卿在那间他们曾经共处多年的房子里听到的最后通牒。


End file.
